


Baking Right

by FrostyLee



Series: Tristhad Holidays 2016 [11]
Category: Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Galahad is a baker, Gingerbread House, It's actually a fort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Someone took a bite out of the gingerbread fort and Tristan isn't happy.





	

A bite was taken out of the gingerbread fort Galahad had made the night before. It wasn't one of those store bought ones. The youngest man out of their group of friends had built a mini fort. There was one time out of the year Galahad went all out. Holidays meant a lot to them, but the December holidays meant the most.

He baked cookies for the neighbor next door because it reminded Yen of her husband in the army. The man, Dean, across the street accepted the pies because his wife, Lisa, loved them and can't bake anymore from bad joints. Kids who come and go would get canolis for being good that year.

Tristan was feeling murderous when he saw what happened. Galahad just kissed him on the cheek and smiled sadly as he looked at the fort. "I'm gonna go for a walk." He kissed Tristan's cheek before grabbing his coat and scarf leaving.

The front door closed. One could hear a pin drop from the quiet flooding the house.

"Who?" The group was a little intimidated by the murderous look Tristan was throwing at them. They all looked at each other and then looked back at the older man. "Who. Did. It." Every word was punctuated. Suddenly, everyone wished Galahad was back to control Tristan. Dark eyes watched them all, looking for any sign of who ruined the day. "Gawain."

Several eyes turned to said person. The man looked away. "It was supposed to be a prank. Nothing serious about it."

"Well, we'll fix that." Tristan wrapped his arm around Gawain's shoulder.

\---

Galahad opened the door back to his home after about two hours of being gone. "Bird, I'm home!" He called out. Hearing nothing got him curious. "Tris?" Nothing still. His coat and boots were left by the door to not track any snow in. "Hello?"

As soon as he walked into the kitchen, his hands flew up to his mouth. Their group of friends were standing together in front of the table, but the gingerbread fort was even better than before. "Happy holidays, Gal!" They all shouted in merriment. Tears softened stormy eyes before falling. They really...

Arms encircled his waist. "Happy holidays, Pup." Tristan whispered in his ear.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Galahad cried into Tristan's chest from pure happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
